making love with a demon
by badeloverunconditionally
Summary: Jade loves all creepye things. But how far can she goes? rated M and freak hottest. ONESHOT


**Hi Guys I'm yet writing BADE fanfics!**

**I'm still read Beck & Jade Fanfics :3 BADE/ELAVAN for live and die! Enjoy please.**

* * *

><p>"Jade, I don't wanna go there" said Tori kinda scary.<p>

"Don't be ridiculous, it's just a horror fairytale, it's a lie" Jade put her hands in her waist.

"I always believed in the fairytales" Tori said slowly and Jade roll her eyes.

"Andre, do you wanna go there?" Jade asked at Andre.

" Mm... Hm... No thanks..." Andre said nervously.

"Cat?... And... I'll not ask to Robbie coz is a cowardly" Robbie complained and Jade just ignored him.

"OK, I'll go alone" Jade walked into the creepye place, Cat seen at her and began to run closer of Jade.

"You can't go alone, I go with you" Cat look at Jade sadly and Jade nods with her head.

* * *

><p>The place was old with cobwebs around and without light. Jade seen curiously around, Cat take the Jade's hand.<p>

"It's so beautiful" said Jade look up.

Cat seen an old piano. "Oh yay! I want play it" released the Jade's hand and run at the piano.

Jade sits near of Cat. Cat began to play the instrument, but the piano sounds alone with a glorious melody.

"What does was that?" asked Cat scary

"Nothing, just ignore it. Come-on to other place" Jade tried to calm at Cat.

Cat nods and put up herself.

The two both began to up the stairs. A long and old stairs.

Jade entered into a room, the most biggest of the house. Cat lost herself into the doors and never seen where was Jade.

Jade sits in the bed and after lied down. She looked at the roof. Any demons was paint in it.

Jade was lied down on the bed.

She feels a hand in her waist and later in her back, the hand traveled slowly up and down all her body. She turned calm for see who was.

A guy with long brown hair, burnet skin and the most sexy smirk that she was seen in her life.

"Who in the hell are you" she said unemotional.

"Ur so beautiful" he said ignoring the ask and kissed the Jade's neck. "My name is Beck"

Jade feels herself like a whore, he was begging to make love at her and she don't knew him. But that feels damn good.

"Let touch me" she said and pull his chest away her.

He stoped and looked at her. "If your problem is that don't know me, let me present myself. I'm Beck the guardian demon from here. And, you'll beautiful and you'll be mine"

Jade open her sky blue eyes when he said _demon_. "You're what? Let me go right now!" Jade moved up and pulled Beck away.

Beck take her arm with rudeness. "I said, you'll be mine! And if you don't wanna, I'll kill you"

skillful

Jade breathed scary and try to released from Beck, but he was most stronger than her. He took her furiously and put her on the bed.

Beck was on Jade and she tried to fight, Beck kissed all her body, hottest. Jade stoped to fight and started to moan.

Beck move at her chest and put little kisses, he retired her shirt and unbutton her bra.

Jade looked at Beck with so hottest blue eyes.

Beck took her tit and started to sucked she moan sexy. His tongue played rude with one nipple and her hand with the other one. Jade shook her head with excited.

Beck began to undressed himself and Jade did the same. The two both was completely nude.

Jade looked up and down of Beck's body and does too with her.

Jade didn't know what was happening, she just enjoy and began to kiss mercilessly at Beck. Beck's hand travel around all Jade's body.

Jade began to kiss Beck's abbs, most and most down, when arrived her destinate she started to sucked first slowly and later playful, she put all him into her mouth and look at her, he did the same with excited in her look. Beck was screaming "Jade..., Jade..., Ja-de...JADE! Goodness. You'll kill me".

She didn't know how he knew her name. But she just leaved it fly.

Beck took rude the Jade's hair and put her most close from him. He was in fire, at the edge. Jade ended her job and cleaned her mouth with her tongue.

Beck took Jade's ass hole and put up her. Beck massage Jade's ass, he put her most closer and entered into her, the two both began to moaned at the same time.

Within and without her first slowly, but later rude and mercilessly, harder most harder and fast.

They both was moaning in excited.

They both down tired on the bed.

"Jade, Jade. Are you here?" Jade listened to Cat and she looked at Beck. Beck looked at Jade and just put a kinda sad look.

"Come back prompt. I love you. I seen you in your dreams I always seen you away and one day I fall in love with you" Beck said, and, kissed lovely the purple Jade's lips. She looked at him, with her topaz eyes at his chocolate eyes.

"I'll do it" Jade kissed lovely at Beck and began to dressed herself.

"I'm here Cat, be calm. I'll go fast"

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_

**I know this sucks i little bit, but i had the idea few time ago. Soo it's here**

**Please reviews are free and make me happy. Review please.**

**And happy Halloween. OK, I know Halloween is in thirty days but...**

**And kisses for all girls and boys that still be BADE/ELAVAN you guys are GOLD.**


End file.
